Ninjago for the Holiday's
by Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago
Summary: It's that time of year where family and friend's get together to celbrate the holiday' s. Ninjago City is up and ready for Christmas, and so are the Ninja. NOTE: Holiday carols included. A/N I don't care if you won't read. Whatevs, but there are important dates in here... ENJOY!
1. C1

**Hey there peeps! Since we are nearing December (my birthday month) It's time to add some holiday spirit to this FanFiction site!**

**Enjoy as the Ninja sing holiday music and celebrate the holidays!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh the weather outside is frightful<em>

_But the fire is so delightful... and since we've got no place to go_

_Let it snow. Let it snow. Let it snow! _Nya sang cheerfully as the snow fell softly onto the Bounty deck. She twirled around, her arms stretched out to grasp the snow as it melted in her palms. Hopping off the deck, she ran around the white ground and giggled.

_Oh it doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've brought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low..._

_Let it snow. Let it snow. Let it snow!_

Nyastrolled further away from the Bounty, sticking her hands in her coat pockets. Stuffing towards Ninjago City, she greeted everyone she met.

_When we finally kiss goodnight... How I hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight... all the way home I'll be warm!_

_The fire is slowly dying... and my dear we're still good-by-ing_

_But as long as you love me so... let it snow. Let it snow. Let it snow!_

Christmas was her favorite time of year. All the Christmas carols and kind hearted people. If only it'd be like that forever. She cornered the park and walked around the frozen pond.

_Oh it doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've brought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low..._

_Let it snow. Let it snow. Let it snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight... How I hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight... all the way home I'll be warm!_

_The fire is slowly dying... and my dear we're still good-by-ing_

_But as long as you love me so... let it snow. Let it snow. Let it snow!_

She sat herself on a bench and was left humming...

* * *

><p>"Hey Lloyd!" Jay pounded on the door, screaming Lloyd's name. "Lloyd!" The Blue Ninja sighed, then the door freaked open. "Lloyd! Guess what?"<p>

Lloyd shrugged, squinting trying to keep awake. "It's just a week from Christmas!" Jay shrieked and dragged Lloyd onto the Bridge. "We need to buy a Christmas tree. Get everyone presents-"

Punching Jay in the shoulder, the Green Ninja said, "Isn't it Cole's job to usually check if things are in order?"

"Duuuh! But he let me get to work on the decorations!" Jay beamed and rushed Lloyd to get the proper clothes on if he was to go outside. He came back out bundled in a green coat and a mixed green hat on his head. "Now come on!"

_Dashing through the snow... _Jay began and paused, staring at Lloyd as they chucked through the snow.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. _In a one horse open sleigh..._

_O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way! _"Ha ha ha!" He laughed. _Bellow on bob-tail_ _ring_... _making spirits bright_!

Sighing hesitantly, Lloyd chorused in- _What fun it is to ride and sing a sleuthing song tonight! Ohhh Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Hey!_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the waaay! Oh what fun, it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!_

"Well, we're here!" Jay skidded to a stop in front of a lot full of trees...

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I know it might seem a little too early to be posting this, but Hey?! I'm really excited for the holiday' s!<strong>

**A/N**

**Special events: **

**November 26th: My brother's birthday...**

**November 27th: Thanksgiving**

**December 8th: MY birthday**

**December 9th: my school choir heads to Bellevue Square I sing holiday carols during school hours! (So I get to miss part of school :))**

**December 24th: Christmas Eve**

**December 25th: CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R <strong>


	2. C2

Kai awoke to the aroma around him. It smelled like warm pancakes and toast, bundled together for a special breakfast. And indeed it was. Kai opened his door and followed the scent, licking his lips. Finally, he arrived at the table and found Zane cooking in the kitchen. There were two plates sitting on the table, stacked with 4 pancakes each and a sizzling butter at the top. On it's side were 2 slices of toasted bread leaning against a glass of Orange juice.

"Nice work Zane," Kai complemented and sat down, picking up his knife and fork.

"Uh, that is not for you." Zane told Kai before he could dig in. Kai's smile dropped. "It is for Sensei Garmadon and Sensei Wu."

"Oh.. um, yeah. I knew that," Kai backed off and carried on to his room to dress into proper winter clothes and buy him a breakfast at a cafè in Ninjago City.

Just as he left, the two brothers walked in and took a seat. "Why thank you Zane," Sensei Wu nodded and picked up his knife and fork.

"Thank you as well Zane," Sensei Garmadon said and took a large bite from his toast.

* * *

><p>Taking a nice long stretch, Cole rubbed his eyes and swung his feet off his bed. The Black Ninja plucked in his ear phones and busted on the music...<p>

_You're the best, present ever_

_Life's a snowflake when we're together_

_Locke a normal rock will picture_

_Baby, baby, it's crazy how_

Cole strapped on his winter coat and swung open the doors. He marched through the heap of snow and headed for a small gift shop.

_We're walking around this frozen town,_

_I'm wrapped up like a bulb_

_In your arms, swearing stars_

_Bouncing off the snowflakes_

_Falling down and decorating all the tender lights_

_There's nothing like the silver night's with you..._

_Streets are crowds, and stores are busy_

_Sipping coco, I'm just wishing_

_There'll be a mistletoe so you might, kiss me_

_Walking around this frozen town,_

_I'm wrapped up like a bulb_

_In your arms, swearing stars_

_Bouncing off the snowflakes_

_Falling down and decorating all the tender lights_

_There's nothing like the silver night's with you..._

_Baby, baby_

_Baby, baby_

_(I love the silver nights)_

_Baby baby_

_(Silver nights)_

_Baby baby_

_I love these silver nights_

He scanned the shelves and gathered a load of items. A sparkle in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he reached out for the globe. Snowflakes fell as the small children played. Cole grinned and stuck it on top of his pile.

_Walking around this frozen town,_

_I'm wrapped up like a bulb_

_In your arms, swearing stars_

_Bouncing off the snowflakes_

_Falling down and decorating all the tender lights_

_There's nothing like the silver night's _

_Nothing like the silver nights_

_Nothing like the silver nights with you.._

* * *

><p><strong>This story isn't even close to finished!<strong>

** Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**(Song: Silver Night's by Sabrina Carpenter)**

**R&R **


	3. C3

Jay split from Lloyd, wandering around the patch of trees. Trees varied covering every inch of the ground. He jumped from tree to tree, sniffing each one. And after every big whiff, he smiled. The air was now the smell of pine and evergreen.

He peered over at Lloyd who was picking at the needles. Jay tightened his snow cap and dashed over to the Green Ninja. "Found a tree you like yet?" He asked him.

Lloyd shook his head, "Choosing trees... it's, it's kinda hard. I mean, look around Jay, is there even a single tree you want?" Jay nodded, full of energy. "You sure?" Lloyd smirked. Lowering his eyelids halfway, Jay gazed around the patch. Each one smelled lovely; each one was just right; each one was... Lloyd was right...

"You're right. I like em all," the Blue Ninja turned his head to Lloyd. "Soooo, how are we gonna do this then?" Lloyd grinned.

"We eliminate."

* * *

><p>Opening the café door, Kai poked his head in and stepped inside. He unbuttoned his coat and set it on a chair. Walking up to the counter, Kai locked his eyes on the menu hanging from above. Twisting his face, he faced the man behind the counter.<p>

"One hot chocolate... aaaand how about a croissant? Chocolate." He paused, "Could you possibly heat it? I want it nice and warm, crisp," he beamed and paid the man. His hand swept off the counter and he took a seat.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>If there is just one thing I need<em>

_I don't care about the presents_  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

_I just want you for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is..._

_You..._

_You, baby..._

Kai yawned, the music soothing him. He knew he would hear it again someday, maybe during Christmas. He knew how much Jay loved Nya and how much Nya loved Jay. She was sure to sing it to her lover.

As he drifted off, the music was blocked from his head. Snapping back into reality, Kai drummed his fingers against the table.

_- for my own_  
><em>More than you could ever know...<em>

_Make my wish come true_  
><em>Baby all I want for Christmas is You<em>

_You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
><em>I won't even wish for snow<em>

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
><em>Underneath the mistletoe<em>

_I won't make a list and send it_  
><em>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<em>

_I won't even stay awake to_  
><em>Hear those magic reindeer click<em>

* * *

><p>As Nya walked down the city, her eyes spotted a tree sale.<p>

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year, _Nya hummed as she entered the patch.

_And all I want is one thing, tell me my true love is here,_

_He's all I want,_

_Just for me,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree..._

_Santa that's my only wish this year, _she smiled and took in the smell of the evergreen trees. Nya fixed her muffs when she spotted a blur of blue and green. Overhearing them talk, Nya crept closer.

_And all I want is one thing, tell me my true love is here,_

_He's all I want,_

_Just for me,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree..._

_Santa that's my only wish this year... _Nya sang softly as her hand left the tree branch and she swept away. Jay was talking about getting Nya a gift. A large one! Why in Ninjago would he want to do that? If Jay and everyone else was there, that was enough for Nya. And she was sure everyone else at the Bounty would say the same, but after all, this was her first time celebrating Christmas with the Ninja _and _Jay.

Nya frowned.

* * *

><p>With one last finishing touch, he sat the snow globe on a small table beside where the Christmas Tree would be placed.<p>

Cole was finally finished hanging up all the lights and décor.

He stood back, proud of all the work he put into it.

Soon, the Bounty would be ready to light in just a couple minutes... almost an hour or so.

Little Christmas cards sat next to the globe, each hand written and from Cole.

Walking out onto the deck, he noticed that a few of the Ninjago City building's had already lit up. It was pretty dark, but Cole was waiting till it was complete darkness. That way, the Bounty would get to show off it's cool new features that Cole, had treid _and_ succeded, installed.

"Cole." a voice rang in his ear, coming from behind him. Sensei Wu walked forward to join Cole.

Struggling to find the right things to say, Cole finally found his voice, "Sensei Wu," he greeted.

"I love the decorations you set up, hmm?" he started, gesturing at the lights, "But have you planned out the festivities to be done on that day?" Cole quirked a brow. For once, he thought he had done a great job as Sensei Wu had complemented him, but suddenly, he felt as if he shattered into pieces and he didn't plan through everything. "I was just - joking," Wu patted his staff on Cole's shoulder.

"Oh good, because I, you know - well I thought - It's just, you never -"

"You worry too much. I suggest you handle that issue," Cole shrugged.

"Ahem," Sensei Garmadon cleared his throat and joined the two out on deck. "Hello brother," Wu smiled.

"Oh great, who else will join us? The Serpentine that are locked far far underground beneath us?" Cole clutched his temple.

Garmadon tilted his head, "What? Don't mind a little company?"

"Actually, yes, yes I do. I was thinking I could be alone for a little while. Kai is about to come home. Nya is somewhere, Jay and Lloyd are out looking for a tree, and Zane, he's flipping through some recipes for Christmas Day, which is in 4, or is it 5?, days," he explained.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Finished chapter 3...<strong>

**Happy Birthday me! Woo! I'm so excited, I finally turned 13!** **I'm celebrating my birthday this Saturday which is like 5 days from today, but whatever... I got a MLP Twilight Sparkle POP! from my friend, [oven bake] clay MLP characters, but Twilight from my best best friend, and my brother's present is coming in the mail...**

**And soon, in 5 days, it'll be Zane's birthday!**

**R&R**


	4. C4

**Okay, so for this first half, I just wanted to tell you guys how Happy I am:**

**1) I got my brother's present yesterday in the "mail"! And I also got my friends' present. (Every year, we get each other presents and give them to each other during December, or just around Christmas... we are BEST BEST FRIENDS) So, I got CERISE HOOD! Daughter of Little Red Riding Hood and *whispers* the Big Bad Wolf! Squee! My first Rebel!**

**I got my friend Apple White Thronecoming! YAY! And boy was that box light.. like the Amazon box it was packaged in.**

**2) So today in Choir, we were starting our Composer Report just by beginning to choose our composer and groups. I agreed to be with one of my friends and then I heard that [friend] was wanting to do it on Daniel Ingram, who composes music for... MY LITTLE PONY! So, there have been a lot of ditching and re - joining in groups. I had to tell [friend] that I was asked to be in [friend] group... so right now, for that, I am really hurting inside for having to ditch her TWICE, but at the same time I am happy to be in [friend] group and maybe do Daniel Ingram!**

**Kay, now back to the story and let's begin the chapter... Also, just to be clear: IT'S NOT ZANE THE NINJA OF ICE. IT'S ZANE AS IN ,Y FANFICTION AUTHOR FRIEND - ZANETHENINJAOFICE**

* * *

><p>Cole sat himself down in his room, sitting quietly, fiddling with his fingers. He just wanted to be left alone. Christmas was an Amazing holiday, but yet, also stressful. People were always o - so worried about the gifts and decorations and trees. What Cole needed was a nap. A nice long cat nap.<p>

Just as he was about to rest, Kai slammed the door open, the odd thing was, his left arm was tucked behind his back.

"Cole."

The Black Ninja groaned, scratching the back of his neck, "What is it?" Kai moved his arm from behind his back, revealing his phone. Flashing the screen at Cole, the Black Ninja shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no, no," he said, narrowing his eyes in on Kai.

The brunette grinned and turned up the volume. He knew how much music had become an addiction to Cole, whenever someone pumped up the kicks around Cole, he would sing or dance along.

The music started by an up beat. Cole tapped his foot against the ground, getting into the groove.

Standing up, his voice clashed with the karaoke music, _Oh there's no place like home for the holidays... For no matter how far away you roam. When you long for the sunshine of a friendly gaze  
>For the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home<em>

He buttoned on a stuffed coat and opened the door, bursting out onto the deck, exploring into the cold night.

Kai trailed behind Cole, dragging him into the busy city. Ninjago City was filled with lit lights. As they rolled in, Cole continued singing -

_I met a man who lives in Tennessee and he was headin' for Pennsylvania and some homemade pumpkin pie From Pennsylvania folks a' travelin' down to Dixie's sunny shore From Atlantic to Pacific, gee, the traffic is terrific_

_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays 'Cause no matter how far away you roam If you want to be happy in a million ways For the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home_

Like two little boys, having fun in usual ways, Kai and Cole ran past the crowd and darted from store to store. Everything was brightly decorated with gorgeous lights. The City felt... it felt.. it felt like Christmas..

_I met a man who lives in Tennessee and he was headin' for Pennsylvania and some homemade pumpkin pie From Pennsylvania folks a' travelin' down to Dixie's sunny shore From Atlantic to Pacific, gee, the traffic is terrific_

Jumping up higher, Cole finished the song -

_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays 'Cause no matter how far away you roam If you want to be happy in a million ways For the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home For the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home.._

Suddenly, they bumped into Nya. She was listening all right. Listening to Cole's amazing voice, watching them run around like little kids. She greeted Kai with a warm hug, snuggling his brother in her arms. Cole bent down to scoop up some snow and gave aim for Nya's back. Then, at Kai's head.

Laughing all three together, Kai headed into a store to buy some hot chocolate. With nothing to do, Nya joined Kai and Cole, and they walked down the streets of Ninjago City, sipping from their hot chocolate drinks.

Sooner or later, Nya walked into green pine leaves, spitting out the left overs from her mouth. "What?" she choked and peered around the tree.

Lloyd and Jay.

"Hey boys," Nya waved small and backed up so they could set the tree down on the side of the side walk. Jay ran up to Nya and hugged her tight.

Lloyd chimed in saying, "I have to pick up Maddie soon. Anyone want to help Jay bring this tree back?" Kai, Cole, and Nya shrugged "Why not?" and lifted the tree, walking back to the Bounty.

Whistling his way to Mattie's house, Lloyd knocked on the door. Ever since they met, Mattie grew closer to the Ninja. She was gonna spend Christmas with them this time, while her mom celebrated with some friends.

"Hey Lloyd," Maddie grinned, a small backpack on her back. She waved toodles to her Mom and left the house with Lloyd.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Chapter. YAY!<strong>

_**Home for the Holidays **_**- I listened to the Sabrina Carpenter version.**

**R&R**


	5. C5

The Ninja were setting down their presents underneath the Christmas tree, humming to the song as they did so. Jay embraced Nya in a tight hug by the fire place they had installed out on deck. Zane came in the main room, setting down the cake on the table with a large sign that read:

_DO NOT TOUCH, EAT, OR ANYTHING OUT OF THE SORT THAT INVOLVES THE CAKE, IF YOUR NAME IS COLE. _

And below the large letters, Zane added, in parenthesis:

_THAT DOES NOT MEAN COLE, THE BLACK NINJA, MASTER OF EARTH, CAN CHANGE HIS NAME._

Cole frowned and sat down, _away_ from the cake, writing his Christmas cards. However, since he was devastated and well, of course, blue, he snapped a few pens, pencils, markers, and any writing tool he used.

_Children sleeping, snow is softly falling_  
><em>Dreams are calling like bells in the distance<em>  
><em>We were dreamers not so long ago<em>  
><em>But one by one we all had to grow up<em>

The radio sang, the music filling up the Bounty and swimming to Ninjago City. The lights they hung up blinked and created amazing patterns.

The two brothers and Misako stood outside, on the snow covered sand, marveled at the sight of Ninjago City.

_When it seems the magic slipped away_  
><em>We find it all again on Christmas Day<em>

_Believe in what your heart is sayin'_  
><em>Hear the melody that's playin'<em>  
><em>There's no time to waste<em>  
><em>There's so much to celebrate<em>

_Believe in what you feel inside_  
><em>And give your dreams the wings to fly<em>  
><em>You have everything you need<em>  
><em>If you just believe<em>

When Nya and Jay were done "cuddling" by the fire, she stepped inside the main room, warmth welcoming her dearly. She unbuttoned her coat, light but not to thick, and slung her hat off her head, it landing on Cole's head. He growled growing annoyed by first the cake, bleeding pens, and now, a hat. Nya bent down beside the foot of the tree and scanned the presents.

"Careful now sweetie, you don't want to open a present too early," Cole cooed , his back still turned on Nya, gripping his 20th pen. He didn't even finish his first card.

Nya rolled her eyes and ran her finger against the row of boxes. Whispering to herself whom each present was for and from, she didn't find one that labeled, _To: Nya From: Jay *heart*_

She sighed in relief. Maybe Jay wasn't so obsessed with getting her something huge after all. Just as she was about to get up -

_Crack!_

"UGHHH!" she heard Cole curse under his breath. Reaching into her pocket, she flung another pen at him.

"Now _you_ be careful and _don't _break this one!" she snapped, giggling a little, "Or else you owe me."

* * *

><p>The streets were slick, icy, and cold. People weren't out in their cars, instead, they were roaming the City dressed in their coziest winter outfits. Some walked on the side walks and others drifted into the streets.<p>

"So Maddie, you excited for Christmas?" Lloyd asked her when they began they're walk home. Maddie nodded, "Think about all the presents! The food, the-"

Maddie stopped him there. "Look Lloyd, I know that you still have that child side of you, but Christmas isn't about all the gifts and food," Lloyd sighed in between. Maddie paused to let Lloyd speak.

"I know it's just, well, even though I really am still a kid at heart, I can't help myself. I still, sorta, act like one..." his voice trailed off as fog drew from his mouth. The teen stopped on the sidewalk and walked up to a store window. Maddie rolled in the store, coming back out with small little gifts.

Tossing her hair, she said to Lloyd, "Christmas gifts. For the Ninja. You guys have been really welcoming around me." Lloyd flashed a quick smile. As Maddie shut her eyes to blink, she felt herself getting higher. Opening them, she was high above the ground on Lloyd's shoulders. Lloyd carried her until they reached a small alley way. "What are we doing here?" she asked, taking caution.

The Green Ninja made an ice sled appear before her eyes. It was carved and detailed perfectly, the reigns being made of leather and the sled, ice. Lloyd set her down in front, and ran behind, pushing the sculpture.

Maddie's blue - green eyes filled with joy as she was pushed down the iced streets. She opened her mouth, screaming at the top of her lungs. As she zoomed past people, some people yelled at her to move out of the way.

Focusing on just her thoughts, and the path in front of her, Maddie relaxed. Her muscles loosening and her hands slipping from the reigns. As she drifted off into her dream world, she caught herself falling away from the sled. Justas she was about to rub off, she hit something steady.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear. Maddie blushed and felt the courage to hold back on and steer the board. Lloyd was cheering for her to bring them closer to home. Home, where the Bounty was. Home, where Maddie's mom laid.

"Woo hoo!" They cried in unison and the sled skidded to a stop before hitting the Bounty. Hopping off, Lloyd and Maddie waved to Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, and Misako.

"Wait!" Maddie jumped and cupped Lloyd's cheeks, "Where's my bag?"

"Relax, they're right here," Lloyd slid the bag off his back and walked in the door. "No need to scare me," he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>A week from Christmas Eve! Woo! Who's excited? I know I am...<strong>

**Have you seen the Official Ninjago 2015 Trailer? It is, as Rainbow Dash would say, AWESOME!**

**How'd you all like that Cole and Nya part? Isn't Cole a... id don't know... well tell me what you think!**

**I finished _Cress_ today, the third book in _the Lunar Chronicles_ series, it was amazing! Who here is a fan? If not, I strongly encourage you to read _Cinder_, the first book. You are gonna love it. Now, I just have to wait till next year, November... *Waits* Ugh I can't take it! I need to read the fourth book... he ha ha... ehh... well they are coming out with _Fairest_ this Janurary, so yay! (Fluttershy Yay)**

**Also, my friend is obsessed with _the Hobbit_ and _the Lord of the Rings, _just like I am with _My Little Pony! Friendship is Magic_. She went to go see the movie today. And it came out today... sooooooo...**

**Yeah, also please check out my new story: _Dark Ages._**

**R&R**


	6. C6

Nya and Kai waltz into the store, the children cheering with loud applauses. The parents stood on the side, socializing with each other while they're kids got a nice, bright, and merry Christmas performance.

Setting themselves up on stage, Nya picked up the microphone and handed one to Kai. She signaled for the people at the back to start the music. Waiting for the noise to settle down, Kai held the mic up to his mouth.

_What's your favorite time of year,_

_Can ya tell me?_

Nya joined in the chorus, adding on to Kai's part.

_The one that never gets here fast enough_

**Kai**: _Is it fall or spring, a summer thing?_

**Nya**: _Winter is my favorite time, because..._

Together, they began to jump, and the kids waved their arms, cheering louder.

_Billion lights are blinkin'_

_Jingle Bells are ringin'_

_Everybody's singing'_

_I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_

_Santa's almost flying!_

_Lots of ribbon tyin'_

_Presents multiplyin',_

_I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_

_Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh_

__Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh__

_Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh_

_I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_

**Kai:** _You better watch out for that mistletoe, they're hanging,_

_You might have to pucker up and kiss someone_

Kai ran up to Nya and tried to kiss her, but of course, she backed away laughing before she continued her line.

**Nya**: _Friends' you know, are gonna pray for snow_

_A Winter Wonderland's a lot more fun!_

**Both**: _A lot more fun!_

_Billion lights are blinkin'_

_Jingle Bells are ringin'_

_Everybody's singing'_

_I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_

_Santa's almost flying!_

_Lots of ribbon tyin'_

_Presents multiplyn',_

_I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_

_Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh_

__Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh__

_Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh_

_I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_

**Nya**: _Seems like you gotta wait forever,_

_Seasons change, then here it comes_

**Kai**: _It's magic when it brings us all together_

**Both**: _Just hasn't lasted long enough!_

**Nya**: _Long enough!_

_I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_

_I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_

_Billion lights are blinkin'_

_Jingle Bells are ringin'_

_Everybody's singing'_

_I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_

_Santa's almost flying!_

_Lots of ribbon tyin'_

_Presents multipyin',_

_I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_

_Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh_

__Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh__

_Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh_

_I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_

_Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh_

__Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh__

_Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh_

_I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_

_Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh_

__Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh__

_Oh, Oh, Woah, Oh_

_I LOVE CHRISTMAS!_

* * *

><p>Finally, Cole finished writing his cards. He laid them out by the matching presents and shook his hands, they hurt from all that writing. Turning his head, he grinned evilly at the cake, oh how he wanted it so badly. <em>Just one bite<em>, he thought and reached out for the cake. He froze, this wasn't the right thing to do. His lips trembled, his stomach aching. Head rushing, Cole drew his arm back slowly, forcing his mind to refuse.

_No, _he told himself, _You will _not _take the cake._ Backing up, Cole kept his eyes on the cake.

It sat there, on its plate, covered with a clear glass hood. The cake was, at the least, as big as his head, yes his head. Topped with Christmas colored sprinkles, and frosted in layers and layers and layers and layers and... and Cole was lost in his own world, the cake urging him to come closer.

Freezing in place, he knew that it was the wrong decision. But, he headed for it anyways. He carefully lifted the top...

"Hello Cole," a voice said from behind, startling him. Cole jumped, nearly knocking over the cake. He quickly put the glass lid on top and turned around, waving, smiling, acting innocent. Zane raised a brow. "Trying to -" he cleared his throat, "_Steal_ the cake?" Cole bit his lip.

Sighing, Zane grabbed Cole's wrist and tugged him into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Zane pulled something out and handed it to Cole.

His eyes lit up and Cole snatched it from Zane's hands. "Oops, um, sorry," he apologized and shuffled through the drawer just to find a fork.

Zane rolled his eyes and walked out of the room saying three words: "You are welcome."

Cole's eyes closed and he relaxed, loving the taste of cake again. He had never felt so happy in his life.

_Just two more days_.

* * *

><p>Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon sat in their rooms, discussing what to give the Ninja and Misako; Christmas was only two days away, which meant, Christmas Eve was tomorrow!<p>

Tapping their staffs against the wood, Sensei Wu's face scrunched showing all his old man wrinkles.

Sensei Garmadon pointed at a photo of the Ninja and Lloyd. "We want to get something that will remind them of their friendship. Us. Their family," he said as Sensei Wu nodded.

"You are right brother, but what?"

Thinking harder, Garmadon stood, slamming the bottom of his staff to the floor.

"Aha!"

* * *

><p>Picking stuff off the shelves, Jay spent hours looking for the right present for Nya. Minutes later, the clerk behind the counter spoke up, "Are you gonna get something, or not?" Jay cleared his throat and ignored him. "Look, dude, buy something, or get out." This time, he was behind Jay, one hand on his hip and the other pointing at the door.<p>

He wore a baseball cap, swung backwards. His face was a bit edgy and pointy. His eyebrows were pretty narrow for a guy like him, he looked like he was in the 30s or 40s, Jay guessed. He was slim and wore a red collared business uniform; his jeans hung loose, but were ripped in various places.

"_You _look..." he paused to search for a name tag, anything that read this guy's name, "_George_," his voice dropped and he bit his lip. Lifting a finger, he scratched the top of his head, "Can you just tell me where to get something, I don't know, _fancy_ for my girl?" he asked.

George smirked, "Your in luck." he led Jay to the back room and picked up a small white box. Clicking open the hatch, he lifted the top.

Jay's jaw dropped open.

* * *

><p>As the two siblings walked back to the Bounty, they bumped into Lloyd and Maddie. "Oops, sorry," Maddie excused and picked up her bags.<p>

"What's that?" Nya asked her, pointing at the large lump.

Slinging the bag over her shoulders, Maddie responded, "It's - they're gifts I bought for you guys," she patted them dearly. Lloyd elbowed Maddie's arm.

"Yup, she really is a big giver," he grinned.

"Well, see you back at the Bounty. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve," he told them and they left.

Lloyd and Maddie puckered their lips, then headed down to the City.

It was time to get the cake.

**XXX**

Stepping onto the Bounty floor, Nya breathed in the fresh air before waltzing in the main room. Surprisingly, all was quite. Kai whipped past Nya, quicky telling her that he was heading to his room. Shooing him away, Nya's eyes landed on the cake. Untouched. Cole was doing a great job at keeping his hands to himself. She gazed over to under the tree, _And he finished the cards,_ she grinned. Seeing the pen on the table, she snatched it and slid open the doors to the kitchen.

Eyes closed, she greeted, "Hey Za-" opening her eyes, she stopped when she saw Cole munching down on a slice of cake.

Cole froze and dropped the fork. Wiping his lips with his sleeve, he cleared his throat, "Um, hi Nya. What are you doing back here early? You and Kai signed up for the full day..."

"Oh, that? Apparently, they had us finish early. They were closing early for Christmas vacation," she looked at the cake.

"Oh! Um... Zane gave me this, slice. Of. Cake." he hesitated and stuffed another slice in his mouth.

Nya placed a hand on her hip and tilted, "Lucky you aren't on the... _Notty List,_" she smirked and walked behind the counter. Cole gulped and shrugged.

"Whatever, at least I got my cake," he chuckled deeply, but then, choked on the bits and coughed.

Nya rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, for us, it's... 1... 2... 4... 5 days till Christmas! Woo!<br>Which means, my last chapter will come around the 23rd to 24th.  
>I'm not positive when it'll finish because my friend and I are doing trade presents. We do it every year. I bought her an Apple White Thronecoming and... I have no idea what she got me. But I can't wait to see what [doll] it is.<strong>

**I mean, I got Cerise Hood last week, so no way is it gonna be Cerise... however, I have wanted the SDCC exclusive Cerise Wolf doll. It's pretty awesome!  
><strong>

**Anyways, what are you excited for, for Christmas?**

**Any plans, leaving town?**

**What about Winter Break? (For all you younger kids/tweens/teens out there)**

**R&R**


	7. C7

**2:00 A.M.**

"It's Christmas Eve!" Lloyd's voice echoed through the Bounty, waking up everyone in the ship. He jumped into a sitting position, gripping the edges of his blanket, biting his lip. Shaking with joy in bed, he glanced around the bedroom. The Ninja groaned getting up from under the covers, their eyelids still heavy with sleep and good or bad dreams. Lloyd slung his feet of the bed and shook them awake. "Wake up!" he shook harder.

Kai brushed Lloyd's hands off his side, "Lloy, shouldn, be doin, this on Christmaes?" He mumbled, still tired. Lloyd froze.

"What?"

Rubbing his eyes, Kai opened them. Red and _still _ tired. "I said, shouldn't you be doing this on Christmas? You know, waking us up like this?"

Lloyd shrugged. "You should know it'll happen again by now." Pulling Kai out from bed, he kicked everyone else.

"OW!" they cried in unison.

The door opened and Nya stood there, with Wu, Garmadon, and Misako behind her. "What in Ninjago is going on here?" she yawned, stretching in her nightgown. Sensei Garmadon walked towards Lloyd, whacking him in the back of his head with the staff.

"That, was for waking us up!" Another blow, "That, was for your screams causing Nya to drag me all the way here!" One last hit. "And that, was for being my son!" Lloyd didn't understand the last part.

From behind, Maddie groaned and felt for her glasses. She slid them into place and stared at Lloyd, well, his back that is. "Lloyd? What was that?"

The Green Ninja rolled his eyes and sighed. "Guys, it's Christmas Eve! Aren't you excited? Tomorrow's Christmas!" Maddie mouthed the words "oh" and patted him on the back.

"But remember, it isn't about the presents." Lloyd nodded. Hooking an arm up around his son, Garmadon led him outside.

* * *

><p><strong>6:55 P.M<strong>

Zane set the table cloth down neatly and stepped back to check the proportion of the ends that hung over. Everything was at equal lengths, perfect. Heading back into the kitchen for the plates and other necessities, he came back out with a stack of clean, silky white plates and laid them onto the table top. Then, he grabbed the silver ware: forks, knives, and quite possibly spoons. Lastly, he added the napkins and glasses. Stepping back to admire his work, he grinned from ear to ear.

Turning his attention to the Christmas Tree, he examined it's features.

"Maybe it needs a little more ornaments. Lights!" he said and set down a box of extra decorations. Hooking them up around and on the tree, he hummed a little song too. When he came across a white ornament, he put it by the green, black, blue, and red ones on the side.

His family. His friends.

That was what Christmas was all about.

Switching on the lights, he let the tree shine brightly, shining brighter then the main room lights, shutting out the darkness. **(Shine Like Rainbows) **He stepped outside, _Cole did a pretty good job on the outside décor._ he thought and headed back inside where it was warm.

The snow had settled and he prepared a cup of hot cocoa. Cole would be back any minute now from his walk and would want something warm afterwards.

Stirring the drink slowly, he set it down a smaller stand by the tree and brought up a chair.

Now all he had to do was wait. After all, he had ran out of ideas on what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this was a short chappie, but I am really tired and *yawns* I am just waiting for the big finale for this which will probably arise on Christmas Eve or Christmas. <strong>**But, I stay up late everyday when there's no school the next day, so... yeah.**

**Please check out my new Story [_the] Dark Ages _I worked really hard on the first chapter, so please please please help me get more views and reviews, quite possibly.**

**Also, my friend and I exchanged early Christmas presents today! We had so much fun! Aaaaand, she got me a Daring Do Book Box Setm or the Daring Do Adventure Collection A.K Yearling.**

**Another thing, I saw Ninjago episode 35, the Invitation, yesterday morning and emailed it to Zane (ZaneTheNinjaOfIce) and it was pretty awesome! The next episode airs in Asia on the 27th, so stay tuned and check YouTube ALWAYS! I showed most of my FF authors for Pinkie's sake!**

**Buuuut, I'm really tired so -**

**Thanks!**

**R&R**


	8. C8

**Jump up, make a sound!  
><strong>**HEY!  
>Stomp your hooves, turn around!<br>Start now, make a change!  
>Gonna come around!<strong>

**Jump up, make a sound!**  
><strong>HEY!<strong>  
><strong>Stomp your hooves, turn around!<strong>  
><strong>Canterlot Wondercolts!<strong>  
><strong>Help her win the crown!<strong>

**XXX**

**Well, here it is, my last chapter of the short _Ninjago for the Holidays_... You'll see some random My Little Pony Equestria Girls/Rainbow Rocks song lyrics, well, they're there for a reason. (Like the one above)**

**Try and guess why...**

**Read and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 A.M<strong>

"It's Christmas! Merry Christmas, guys!" Lloyd shouted, once again, sounding everyone in the Bounty awake. He swung out of bed and got dressed. Running over to Kai, he shook the Red Ninja awake and whispered in his ear.

Instantly, the Master of Fire jumped out, "Merry Christmas!" and shook Jay awake. Once everyone was up, Lloyd opened the door and led them into the kitchen. Because the table was already set up for the Christmas dinner, breakfast was held in the kitchen.

Setting out the bowls, Lloyd poured himself some cereal. Zane handed Maddie a glass of orange juice. "So, what are today's plans?" Lloyd asked after swallowing his food. Kai shrugged.

Cole scratched the back of his neck, "I don't think anyone here has any ideas of what to do in the mean time. If present opening was the first thing we did in the morning, _then _I'm positive the presents would be toyed with." He slurped up his milk and set the bowl in the sink.

"Cole's right. Why do we have to open presents later on in the evening?" Jay flailed his arms but accidentally tossed the spoon, milk splattering over the floor. "Heh, yeah, I'll clean that up."

Maddie wiped her mouth, "Well, I'm going to ice skating rink. You shouldn't just waste time and wait here for present opening to come. After all, you might notice a few things you haven't seen before out there. There could be people that need help," she rinsed her bowl and left it in the sink. Walking out onto the main room, she strapped on a coat and turned back before she left, "Anyone care to join?"

Lloyd stood up and grabbed his coat and hat, "Sure."

Kai finished his cereal and joined Maddie and Lloyd, "If anyone needs me, I'll be with them. It can't hurt to spread a little love." they turned and walked outside the Bounty.

Just then, Nya walked in the room. "You woke us up again Lloyd," she rubbed her tired eyes and sat down for a snack. Grabbing a cookie from the plate in front of her, she stuffed it in her mouth. Jay popped his face in front of Nya's.

"Merry Christmas, Nya," he cooed.

"Merry Christmas, Jay," she sighed and stuffed another cookie.

The Black Ninja walked out of the room. "If anyone needs _me_, I'll be... out and about." he grinned.

Zane handed Nya a glass of water. "Thanks," she moaned softly and took a couple sips.

* * *

><p><strong>11:00 A.M<strong>

"Merry Christmas!" people sang as the small group passed by.

"Isn't great!" Maddie shouted and wrapped her arms around Kai and Lloyd. "That's why Christmas is my favorite time of year. People act with kindness and generosity **(A/N Ahem... notice anything?)** around each other and, well I wouldn't say never, but, they don't complain. They help the homeless and the poor, people have full hearts filled with love and give to others."

Lloyd lifted Maddie's arm. "I get ya," Kai said as they walked into the building. "Three pairs of skates please," he lifted three fingers and the man handed him three pairs.

"At least they fit," Lloyd laughed and tied the laces. "Remember, we still have to have lunch soon, so, we can't spend to much time."

"Excuse me," a small voice peeped. Looking behind them, Lloyd faced a small little girl with strawberry blond pigtails. She looked about 5-6 years of age. Her eyes shimmered in the light, a forest green, and her arms were wiping the tears from her face.

Maddie gasped and cradled the girl in her arms. "

* * *

><p><strong>Shake Your Tail cause we're here to have a party tonight!<strong>

**Shake your tail, Shake your tail!**

**Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight!**

**Shake your tail, shake your tail!**

**...**

**So what you didn't get it right the first time,**

**Laugh it off, no said it is a crime**

**Do your thing, you know you're an original**

**Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal!**

**Oh... ah!**

**...**

**We just got the day, to get ready**

**And there's only so much time to lose**

**Because tonight, yeah we're here to party**

**So let's think of something fun to do.**

**...**

**We don't know**

_**(We don't know)**_

**What's gonna happen**

**We just know**

_**(We just know)**_

**It's gonna feel right**

**All our friends are here**

**And it's time to ignite the lights!**

**...**

**Shake your tail, Shake your tail!**

**Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight!**

**Shake your tail, shake your tail!**

**Shake Your Tail cause we're here to have a party tonight!**

**Shake your tail, Shake your tail!**

**Shake your tail cause we're here to have a party tonight!**

**Shake your tail, shake your tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>3:28 P.M.<strong>

Nya bought candy canes.

Zane baked the cookies.

Jay was out walking himself to take off the stress. **(A/N ****You'll see why later into this)**

And Cole was sitting in his room; headphones busting out music and him, singing along to pass the time.

Misako was seeping in.

And Garmadon and Wu were boxing their gifts to the Ninja.

"It was the best we could think of," Sensei Garmadon said, Wu nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>6:52 P.M<strong>

"Let's open our presents _before _the dinner," Lloyd smirked at his dad.

"No. Eat first, _then_ presents," the Green Ninja gave him a straight face and walked to the table, taking a seat. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Garmadon cheered and took a sip from his glass, then raised it.

Maddie cleared her throat, then said, "Christmas, is a special time of year. It's not just the gifts and food, it's about the people you care about. During this time of year, most people take time to cherish the world around them and _notice _things, other people don't care about the poor and the kids that are in need of help, they just think of themselves and _only _about themselves. Sure they [would] think of they're family too, but the holidays is about getting together, giving, kindness, and generosity. **(A/N Ha ha! The two MLP elements again!)**

"So consider ourselves lucky, but also think of others. Now, let's celebrate the holidays! Merry Christmas!" she raised her glass to Garmadon's and then, they ate.

Lloyd leaned over to his dad and whispered, "Is what she said true? That, there are some people out there, who aren't like us? They don't have a home, family? Nothing to get for Christmas?"

Garmadon nodded. "It's true, and most of them are kids. Younger than _you_."

Misako swooped in and added, "Maybe this will give you some thought. You don't need all the gifts, Lloyd. You have us. You're a hero of Ninjago City, you were able to bring back a gift that never would have been done without you," she pointed to her husband, "Your father. And just think, a hero wouldn't just want fame, their job is to rescue people, isn't it?"

Lloyd agreed and stared down at his empty plate. He hadn't even taken anything to eat, and right now, all he could think about was what Maddie and his mom had said.

"Hey, Lloyd!" Cole shouted with a mouthful, snapping Lloyd back to his thoughts, "Could you pass the gravy?"

* * *

><p><strong>7:20 P.M - 8:50 P.M<strong>

Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon sat on the counter, watching the Ninja open their gifts from them.

Each Ninja had a different reaction:

**Kai** - *confused face* Cool... Thanks?

**Cole** - I can finally beat up Jay! *grins and pokes the blue doll*

**Jay** - These are so cute! Is this me? Oh I hope it is! I bet this is Cole! Die Cole, die! *Cole's eye twitches and he clenches his teeth together while staring at Jay*

**Zane** - What are these supposed to be?

**Lloyd** - Wow, thanks Dad, you really didn't have to... *admires the green one* get us this. *eye twitch*

Zane opened his present.

_From, Nya and the Ninja_

_ To, Zane_

it read. He unwrapped the gift and pulled out a pink apron. "It will go perfectly!" he said with sarcasm and held the apron up to his robotic body. The others laughed.

Cole opened his present next. (It read the same thing). Tearing the paper off, he smiled as he held up some cool new headphones, but it quickly change to a confuzzled face when he picked up a piece of coal. "Uh?"

"It was Jay's idea," Kai pointed at Jay.

"Hey, it was not! Wait, actually, it was... ha ha," he chuckled softly and snatched his present next. Ripping through the paper, literally, he held up a casing. "Video games!" he whistled and stuffed them all in his face.

Cole rolled his eyes.

Kai opened his present next, "It's a..." Kai paused to pick up the gift, "hat."

Lastly, Lloyd opened his. He picked it out and held the object to his face. "It's a snow globe, with all of us in it," he whispered and shook it gently. [Fake] snow fell from the inside and danced around the Ninja, Sensei's and Misako.

Maddie smiled as she watched Lloyd toy with it. "You know," she spoke up. Lloyd turned his head.

"Where are your presents?"

"I didn't want any. All I asked for was for the kids, whom don't even have the chance to celebrate Christmas and get gifts, to someday do get what they want. They're not like us, Lloyd." The Green Ninja bowed his head and looked at all the other presents under the tree that were singles. **(A/N meaning not from a group. Example, _to Lloyd from Kai_ not _To Lloyd from the Ninja and Nya_)**

Lloyd looked back at Maddie, there was no more smile on her face. She was rubbing her arm and also staring at all the extra gifts under the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Friends, you are in my life<strong>

**And you can count on me to be there by your side**

**And when the music comes alive**

**You sing us songs to lift us up so we can shine**

**...**

**And the sound that we hear in our hearts**

**Makes a crescendo**

**And the light that ignites in the dark**

**It makes us all glow**

**...**

**And Shine Like Rainbows**

**We Shine Like Rainbows**

**Shine Like Rainbows**

**We Shine Like Rainbows**

**...**

_**(AH)**_

**Together we stand**

**As the rain begins to fall**

**And holding our heads up high**

**As the sun shines through it all**

**...**

**And the sound that we hear in our hearts**

**Makes a crescendo**

**And the light that ignites in the dark**

**It makes us all glow**

****...****

******And Shine Like Rainbows******

********We Shine Like Rainbows********

**********Shine Like Rainbows**********

************Shine Like Rainbows************

**************Shine Like Rainbows...**************

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>9:25 P.M<strong>**********

Garmadon knocked on the wooden door, his skin, scraping against the carved wood. Behind him, Lloyd and the Ninja held close a wagon filled with boxes. "You know Lloyd, it's sweet that you're doing this," Maddie said, adding one more box.

"You really care," Lloyd smiled.

"Even though I'm a tomboy, doesn't mean I don't have a loveable heart. Most tomboys _act _like boys. I for one, love it when people give. It shows they care," She turned around when a woman with wide eyes answered the door. She was dressed in a holiday dress and had on black tights. Her hair was pulled up and pinned with a bow. The woman's eyes grew larger when she saw all the presents.

This wasn't the orphanage. This was a hospital, a hospital where children were diagnosed, sick, or had some sort of disease. Afterwards, they would stop by at the orphanage, then some other places to give to adults.

**XXX **

As they walked back to the Bounty from handing out presents, Jay caught up with Nya.

"Hey, Nya. I - I didn't - couldn't get you a present," he let out a strong sigh. A smile formed upon Nya's face, she knew Jay would admit this soon. "I was actually planning to buy you this ring, but -" Nya set a lip on his mouth.

"Jay, all I want - all I need, for Christmas, _is you_. I don't care if I don't get anything fancy! I already have what I want all around me," Jay grinned.

"Phew, cause I thought you would... heh," Nya smiled. This was her Jay.

* * *

><p><strong>So, story's over! I worked hard on this last chapter actually, it took me a while to finish, but I'm proud. Has any one of you figured out <em>why<em> there are My Little Pony Equestria Girls/Rainbow Rocks lyrics in this thing?**

**If so, PM me, no giving away answers!**

**Now, I hope you all have a MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**But just remember, it isn't about the gifts and food, it's about celebrating the holidays with your family and friends, and to start noticing things.**

**Take care!**

**~Breakfast Cheese**

**R&R**


End file.
